Catnip
by Carcharias
Summary: An accidental encounter with some catnip leaves Grimmjow horny and...submissive? Ichigo's definitely taking advantage of this new development. GrimmIchi Oneshot.


**A/N:** Hey, everyone! This is my first story; hope you all enjoy it! Just me teaching both boys a lesson of sorts, or as I like to call them, the Seme Who Is Too Big For His Britches and the Uke In Denial. They could use a lesson. :)

Also, thanks to my awesomesauce beta, Night's Eclipse. :D

Please review! Thank you!

Bleach and its characters are not mine; they belong to Tite Kubo. I just use them for my own nefarious means.

* * *

"Yuzu! Karin! I'm home! Sorry I'm late; I had to stop by somewhere after school…" Confused when there was no reply—not even a spinning kick from his father—Ichigo made his way to the kitchen where his family would normally be after school.

A neatly written note on a covered bowl of chicken udon explained the curious emptiness of the house. It was in Yuzu's handwriting, and briefly explained how to heat up the food so he didn't starve and that the rest of his family was at a parent-teacher conference for the twins. They wouldn't be back until late. Replacing the note, Ichigo left the kitchen and made his way upstairs.

Ichigo opened the door to his room and walked in, tossing the plastic bag in his hand onto his bed. It landed with a soft thump, the contents spilling out a little onto his sheets. Sighing, he sat at his desk and proceeded to tackle the unusually large amount of homework Ochi-sensei had assigned them in a fit of Keigo-induced irritation.

Sometimes he wondered why he hung out with the guy.

He had been working not ten minutes when he heard the sound of his window sliding open and something landing heavily on the floor.

"Yo, 'Berry," came a familiar drawl from over his shoulder. "What the hell you doin'?"

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh. Honestly, he didn't know why he didn't just lock the damn window. Not that it would matter. He'd probably just smash the glass.

"I'm doing homework, Grimmjow," Ichigo replied, not turning around, despite the fact that he could feel the Arrancar's breath on his neck. He barely managed to redirect his focus from the hot place on his neck back to the next problem. Obviously, the jerk was trying to distract him, and in a very underhanded way, too. "I can't chat right now, so just go away, please."

Grimmjow did not go away, but he did let out a 'Tch!' of irritation and loped over to the bed. He flung himself on it, rumpling the neatly made covers as he lazily arranged himself on the mattress. More and more, as Ichigo spent additional time in his company, he realized that Grimmjow really did remind him of a cat. A rude, violent, very sexy cat. Not that he'd ever tell Grimm that; he'd mentioned the likeness once, and the Arrancar had retaliated by screwing him up the wall. Very painfully.

But even now, Grimmjow was stretching and yawning, flexing his fingers and staring around the room like a large housecat satisfied with his lot. His gaze landed on the bag next to him on the bed, its contents strewn even more thanks to his activity.

"Hey, 'Berry, what's this stuff?" Curious, he began to rummage through the contents, making loud rattling noises. For the third time in fifteen minutes, Ichigo sighed.

"It's nothing. Just some stuff I picked up from Urahara Shoten on the way home. Get your paws off it." And just because he knew it would piss Grimmjow off, he added with a smirk, "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

Grimmjow growled a little, and threw Ichigo a glare that would have sent the most composed man running for the hills. Ichigo's eyes never left his homework. "Make a crack like that again, and you're dead meat," Grimmjow hissed, attention returning to the bag. "Hey, what's this?"

Ichigo, who was considering making a comment on whether Grimmjow wouldn't just prefer Whiskas to killing him, did turn around at the alarming tone in Grimmjow's voice. The last time Grimmjow'd had that tone, he'd been looting through his closet and unearthed Ichigo's Shinigami Representative badge—which he'd had to bury under Rukia's futon every time Grimmjow visited—and nearly destroyed the badge when its shrieks of 'Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!' took the blue-haired Arrancar by surprise.

Grimmjow was holding up a strangely shaped capsule with a mouse-shaped top. A frown crossed Ichigo's face, "No idea. I don't remember buying that."

"Huh." Shrugging, Grimmjow twisted off the cap and proceeded to sniff the contents.

A very strange look came over his face, his eyes dilating under drooping eyelids and mouth curving into a loopy grin. A weird noise was coming from his throat, like someone was using a chainsaw outside Ichigo's window. Alarmed, Ichigo got up and took the capsule from Grimmjow, the Arrancar far too complacent to be normal. Ichigo carefully dumped the contents of the capsule onto his palm, and a few delicate green leaves fell out. Warily, Ichigo lightly sniffed the leaves himself, and groaned.

Catnip. The leaves were _catnip_.

Suddenly Ichigo recalled the odd excitement in Urahara's goodbye when he'd left the shop that day with his purchases. Obviously up to no good; too bad Ichigo had been more concerned with the crapload of homework he had to do. "That damn shopkeeper! Why'd he have catnip lying around anyway?" Ichigo muttered. The entertaining—and slightly disturbing—thought of Urahara using catnip on Yoriuchi briefly crossed his mind before he forced it out to turn his attention back to the situation at hand.

Sitting down on the bed, Ichigo stared at the goofy expression on Grimmjow's face. This close to him, Ichigo suddenly recognized the loud rumbling noises coming from the otherwise silent Arrancar. Was Grimmjow…_purring_?

The idea was ridiculous. But Grimmjow was now sniffing at his palm, playfully pawing at his knee as he did so. Ichigo moved his hand to push him back, but the Arrancar merely moved aside and proceeded to nuzzle up his arm. When he got to his neck, he gave it a light lick and buried his face in Ichigo's collarbone.

Frozen, Ichigo could only sit there as Grimmjow proceeded to slowly sniff across his neck, making his way to the left side. Ichigo flinched a bit as Grimmjow gave his left ear a light nip, repressing a shiver that flew down his spine at the touch.

This was all too strange. Grimm was not a playful person, and he certainly didn't take things slow, especially when it came to sex. Ichigo was still expecting Grimmjow to suddenly snap out of it, pounce and push him back onto the bed, violently asserting dominance as usual. But several minutes passed and all Grimmjow did was continue to nuzzle at Ichigo's neck and shoulders, licking and nipping here and there, each time sending random chills down Ichigo's spine.

It felt very nice, and an idea came to Ichigo. Why not take advantage of this new, docile Grimmjow? Somehow he knew that Grimmjow would not resist in this new state if Ichigo decided to assert himself. When else would he get this kind of chance? Honestly, Grimmjow's normal aggressive attitude was rather frustrating, the one battle Ichigo never seemed to be able to win.

Grimmjow let out a particularly loud purr as he pondered this idea, and spoke for the first time since sniffing the catnip. "Ichigo," he rumbled against his ear, and Ichigo's decision was made.

Quickly, Ichigo took Grimmjow by the shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. His lips met Grimm's in a crushing blow, instinctually prepared for a fight. But the catnip-affected Grimmjow seemed to melt under him, smoothly submitting to Ichigo's explorations.

For Ichigo, it was pretty damn refreshing.

Ichigo devoured Grimmjow's lips, tasting as much as he could while Grimmjow was willing to give. Though Grimmjow was submitting to Ichigo's tongue, he was certainly participating. He nipped at the corner of Ichigo's mouth, playfully running the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip, and rumbling happily as Ichigo responded with a particularly aggressive bit of tonsil hockey.

His rumblings were punctuated with light moans as Ichigo left his mouth for his jawline and neck. Ichigo had accidentally discovered once that the jaw area directly below Grimmjow's mask was particularly sensitive, and he attacked this part first. Slowly, he traced a line from Grimmjow's chin to his ear with his tongue, pausing periodically to pull softly at the skin with his teeth. The combination made Grimmjow squirm beneath him—ha! He was making the big panther _squirm_!—as Ichigo made his way down Grimmjow's neck.

Finally he paused, then gave a swift nip to the area where neck met shoulder. Grimmjow tensed beneath him, and his purring turned into an inward hiss of pleasure. Smiling against his neck, Ichigo decided that he could get used to this.

He thanked the gods that Grimmjow was arrogant enough to wear something that barely counted as a shirt by normal standards, and easily continued his attentions past the dip in Grimmjow's collarbone. Briefly, Ichigo registered that Grimmjow's hands were in his hair, but he soon forgot as he tentatively flicked his tongue against a nipple and felt Grimmjow arch up against him.

He continued to lavish attention on each nipple in turn, relishing the feel of Grimmjow moaning and groaning under him. The feel of dominance plus the erotic noises Grimmjow was making gave Ichigo quite the rush. Recklessly, he began to get rough, alternately biting and kissing across Grimmjow's chest and stomach. Grimmjow answered with louder moans, and Ichigo felt his fingers dig into his scalp a bit, lightly tugging Ichigo back up towards his face.

He probably should have taken this sudden initiative as a warning, but Ichigo was too turned on to care. He devoured Grimmjow's lips again, the heat of which this time made him grind downward into Grimmjow's crotch.

Suddenly, he felt Grimmjow's body go rigid underneath him, and the next thing he knew Ichigo was on his back on the bed, staring at the scowling blue-haired Arrancar above him. Grimmjow's eyes were still dilated, but only with lust, as there was now a glint in them that was not there moments before. The effects of the catnip had worn off, and Grimmjow was back to his normal self. By the looks of it, he was angry, too.

"That," Grimmjow growled, "was fucking cheap. And very irritating." He had Ichigo's wrists pinned by his head, and was sitting heavily on his legs. "So I think you need to be punished for taking advantage," he hissed dangerously. "Let's put you back in your rightful place, eh?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, but they were lost when Grimmjow's lips crashed violently against his own. In a matter of seconds, Grimmjow had re-established his position on top, and was proceeding to undress both of them in a rather violent manner.

Before he gave in to Grimmjow's passionate onslaught, Ichigo sighed inwardly. It was disheartening, but his short-lived moment of dominance had forced him to really begin to accept the fact that he was probably going to be eternally looking up.

He was definitely locking the damn window next time. Goddamn hat-and-clogs.


End file.
